1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulk dispenser, and more particularly, to apparatus for supporting and squeezing a tube containing a fluid material to effect the dispensing thereof in a convenient, accurate and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
A common product used in home repair is caulk. Caulk is an adhesive fluid applied along a line at the interface of building components to seal the line and preclude the flow of water, air and other fluids therethrough. Various devices have been used to contain caulk. Various devices have also been used to dispense caulk from their containers.
One common technique for containing caulk, particularly for the home user market, is a tube of a flexible material with a nozzle at one end. With the nozzle placed adjacent to one end of a line to be caulked, the user simply squeezes the tube to force it out of the tube while moving the nozzle and tube at a constant speed along the line to be caulked. Such an application method is very common. Unfortunately, however, skill is needed by the user in order to effect a smooth continuous flow of the caulking material from the tube to the line being sealed.
Various devices have been designed and sold to assist the user in dispensing caulk from tubes. Many such devices are disclosed in the patent literature. The large number of patents is evidence of the fact that an optimal solution has not yet been devised. By way of background, consider U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,050 to Montgomery; 2,772,026 to Harrington; 2,936,097 to Loria; and 4,172,536 to Holt.
The patent to Montgomery relates to a scissors like device for supporting a tube whose contents are to be dispensed. It is particularly applicable to tubes containing a medicinal preparation such as certain antibiotics or other pharmacuticals including those used in the dairy industry. The accurate placement of the dispensed contents is difficult due to the scissor like arrangement of the handle.
In Harrington, a collapsible tube squeezer is disclosed. The apparatus is a complex arrangement of parts particularly designed for the dispensing of colors from tubes for the intermixing and creation of unique colors. A multiplicity of parts including springs, cams, leavers, etc. makes the construction expensive and the use difficult rendering it inadequate for the convenience home market.
In the patent to Loria, there is disclosed a gun shaped device particularly adapted for enticing children to use toothpaste. The gun barrel supports the tube and therebeneath a complex arrangement of springs, ratchets and other components sets forth a complex arrangement, difficult to manufacture and difficult to use.
The last patent of interest, that to Holt, relates to a dispenser for toothpaste and the like. It relies simply on a pair of rigid plates fixedly positioned with respect to each other at one end but moveable at the dispensing end between open and closed positions. A separate apertured plate supports the nozzle. No mechanisms for accurate dispensing is contemplated or disclosed.
As can be readily seen, the background art discloses a wide variety of devices designed for dispensing contents from tubes. Such devices are fabricated in a wide variety of designs. No background art, however, discloses, teaches or suggests a device for dispensing caulk as conveniently or as accurately or as efficiently as disclosed herein.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made to improve, dispensing devices. No prior reference, however, suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein. Prior devices do not provide the benefits attendant with the present invention. The present invention achieves its purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, through the utilization of readily available materials and conventional components, all with a reduction in cost.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a device for dispensing fluid from a tube, the tube being of the type having a slot at the rear end and an apertured nozzle at the front end, the device comprising a handle with an upper support surface; a trigger pivotally secured to the handle; a fixed pressure plate secured to the support surface for receiving a tube, a rear vertical flange designed with horizontal slot means acting as pivot points and a front vertical flange with an aperture for receiving a tube nozzle; a movable pressure plate having a rearwardly extending projection for engagement in the horizontal slot means; and a coupling mechanism formed of a wire in an inverted U-shaped configuration with free ends coupled to the trigger and with an upper central extent positionable on the upper surface of the moveable pressure plate whereby squeezing the trigger with respect to the handle will cause the two plates to move together to compress a tube between the two plates and dispense the fluid from the tube.
It is a further option to the present invention to conveniently dispense caulk from tubes.
It is a further object of the present invention to accurately place caulk along a line to be caulked.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to apply smooth and continuous pressures to caulk in a tube for the efficient dispensing thereof with minimum training.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.